The new Generation of Celestial Being
by jetslinger333
Summary: Two siblings were testing the new Gundam prototype belong to their father and end in a parallel earth similar to their own except new enemies, new abilities, and worst of all high school all over again. They must adapt in their new environment even with military training they have undergo and preparing the upcoming of ELS invasion.


The siblings of the hero

Setsuna and Feldt Grace are married after the end of the ELS war he came back to earth to recruit other individuals to help establish the dialogue including the so alive Graham. He live on earth as a change man and even propose to Feldt to marry him which she accepts the wedding was grand all of his friends, Rivals and Foes came he even had a son and daughter which makes both of them the children of heroes and innovator as well. Feldt name her daughter Hana for the flower that she gave and that save Setsuna and Setsuna name his son Mirai for brighter future that he has fought for, but all good things must come to end, he must return back to the ELS home world to expand the dialogues at other worlds which Feldt saddened but understand Setsuna responsibilities but this is story is just the beginning.

50 years after the end of the ELS war humanity are preparing to embark on journey to the unknown space, Galaxy and Universe to establish the Dialogue of peace and finding new worlds to inhabits and befriend the unknown( Dialog similar to star trek). On the Sumeragi space station a young man with short light Pink hair with bright blue eyes, bright color skin with looks like a girl wearing a blue pilot uniform similar to Setsuna pilot uniform was eating is Mirai F. Seie with another individual with black hair long pony tail hair, blue eyes, a bit bronze color skin with tomboyish looks wearing a pilot suit pink in color similar to the next person is Hana the son and daughter of Setsuna and Feldt. Feldt change her family name to it may be false name but it what's connected her Husband and her family would probably approved it if they were alive. The son Mirai was like his father minus the emotionless expression he was rank the best pilot in the academy for training cadets piloting mobile suit the academy name it CBGAS ( Celestial Being Gundam Academy of Space) to train new generation of pilots for the space exploration and defend against rogue ELS and Terrorist who believes that aliens like the ELS should be destroyed ( similar to the NATURAL in Gundam SEED ). Mirai wasn't just the best pilot he was energetic he what you called hyperactive but always get into fights if they called him a girl which he hate and that problems tend to attract the males population wanting to date him especially in the academy but like his father he was self-righteousness which sometimes worries her sister Hana, she was different from other girls she like tinkering on machine especially mobile suit there was one time she manage to fix a broken fridge only using a wrench and duct tape her looks like her father attracts the female population which she hates and avoids, like her father she was rank second to her brother when piloting a mobile suit but rank first in a mobile armor. But her attitude was bossy always argue her brother doing reckless things but she cared for him. The siblings were always called the princess and the prince since Mirai got his looks from his mother he was called the Princess and Hana got her looks from her father he was called the Prince and both siblings hate that title but the worst part it was during prom night they were called the Queen ( Mirai ) wearing female clothing and King (Hana ) male clothing.

The siblings are eating while looking out the window the view of space and earth remembering that they going on a journey

"Nii-san are nervous because both of us are going to be tested in the new 00 Riser that belongs to our father that was created similar to it's design including the GN Drive"

"Of course I'm nervous because were piloting our father legacy during his time of war and I can't wait felt every inch of that machine"

"You sounded like a pervert if you talk like that mom said dad has always being a Gundam fanatic since he first saw the gundam it would explain all those Gundam magazines, Toys, Games, and pictures you have"

"Hey those are collectibles and I worked hard to get them"

"Says the person who was happy obtaining a part of the mobile suit from the junkyard"

"Hey respect the thing it was lucky that I found it"

"I still say it's junk that you found"

Before Mirai could argue the intercom spoke

"Setsuna and Mira please report to the hanger G!, I repeat please report to the hanger G!"

"Looks like time for us to go" Mirai grabbing his helmet including his sister.

"Well duh come on Nii-san" both sibling walking fast towards the Hanger bay

At the Hanger

"Both of you are late" a person said in an irritated voice.

"Sorry Doctor Yato we were eating and got stuck in the elevator that's all".

"Now's not the time this test is important to create a quantum wave portal similar to 00-Quant and both of you are his son sharing the similar DNA and Innovators abilities and keep to yourselves quiet every time you sibling talk in your head".

( Wow his good I didn't notice) Hana muttered.

"But doc I thought It won't be ready until next week so what's the rush"

"I detect a quantum wave portal similar to the one use by our hero so I need both of you to test if the prototype I created is similar to this one I can mass produced it"

"I get that we have the oblige to test it early if it's successful we can construct a bigger and working portal right" Hana reply.

"Yes if my works is a success we can gain enough time to build one in just six months"

"But we need to test it first"

"But of course where's the fun in that, come on hurry you two and go straight towards your mobile suit I don't got all day especially seeing a miracle just happen right in front of me".

Inside the cockpit Mirai was sitting in 00 feeling the controls on his hands and his sister is sitting inside the 0-raiser

"So are you ready Hana this is going to be our first jump"

"I'm ready Nii-san I miss Tou-san I wish he was with us today"

"Yeah me too which is why we trained hard becoming mobile suit pilot to find him someday"

"I hope so" Hana pulled out a flower shape pendent that Setsuna bought for her birthday looking at it remembers how her father was kind.

**INITIATE WEAPONS LOADING SYSTEM**

**I REPEAT INITIATE WEAPONS LOADING SYSTEM**

Mechanical arms starting to attach weapons on the Gundam

_**GN Beam Machine Gun: All Green**_

_**GN Beam Saber: All Green**_

_**GN Micro Missile: All Green**_

_**GN Shield: All Green**_

_**GN Sword II: All Green**_

_**GN Sword III: All Green**_

_**GN Vulcan: All Green**_

Scanning systems for GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser for any problems

**Twin drive system: All Green**

**Raiser system: All Green**

**GN field: All Green**

**Trans-am system : All Green**

"All system are green doctor were ready for phase two"

"Very good proceed to phase two" The hanger started to open allowing to view the vacuum of space

"Were about to begin so get ready both of you on the catapult"

"Yes sir" both siblings said in unison

**QUANTUM CATAPULT IN POSITION**

**ROGER QUANTUM CATALPULT IN POSITION**

The launcher was loaded with the Gundam ready to fire like a rail gun

**QUANTUM ENERGY 100 PERCENT MAX**

**QUANTUM ENERGY 100 PERCENT MAX**

"Quantum energy portal ready to open" the color was green like the color of the GN Drive similar to a stargate

**Prepare to launch in 5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**0**

"Mirai and Hana New 00- Raiser launching" as the Double 00 was catapult like a slingshot towards the portal to begin a new journey like their father.

I got my inspiration from **JustAnotherIndonesianWriter** so I decided to write something similar but the pilots are the best of the since both inherited the fathers piloting skill and innovator powers this just something I thought it depends on the review if wanted me to continue. The age of the siblings stop similar to the innovator when they don't age like Tieria since setsuna became an innovator it might happen to the children as well.


End file.
